


Well Dressed Man

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Gordlock Week 2018 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tuxedos, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Harvey hated wearing penguin suits.Day #4: Sharp Dressed Men/Police Ball





	Well Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame meowitskatmofo for the idea of Leonard robbing Oswald.

Harvey hated dressing up. He never felt comfortable in the penguin suit or the too tight fitting suits that his fiancé liked to wear. On this occasion, however, Harvey would make an exception. Hell, he even went to a tailor where he ran into Oswald being held up by his frenemy Leonard Snart. A couple of arrests later, Harvey was fitted for a black tuxedo with tails.

That wasn’t the end of his day, however. Not one to usually do anything with his hair besides shampoo it, he had it washed and styled. After all it was a very important day and Harvey was determined to make sure that Jim didn’t regret marrying a middle aged, overweight detective. So when it came time for Harvey to get the church, he was primped and looking like a prom date that went a little overboard. 

The look on Jim’s face as he walked down the aisle was worth the day of torture. After all seeing the man he was about to marry with a lustful gleam in his eye, got Harvey wanting to skip their wedding reception and go straight to their honeymoon. Jim’s open, wanting gaze meant Harvey wasn’t getting out of their bed for at least a week and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
